


Ledge of Love

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: If nerves were human it'd be right beside them.  That begins to change when they see each other.





	Ledge of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1. #DansenFicWeek
> 
> To all the Dansen fans out there,
> 
> This is my first fic to get my ride started for the project. It was fun to do.
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Hey,” Kara said when Alex entered her apartment, “there you are.”

“Hey,” Alex said as she placed a box of donuts on the table.

“Uh-oh, stress eating?” 

“Kind of.”

“Okay what’s going on? Oh that reminds me and I meant to ask what happened to you last night? We were all set up for game night and then you didn’t show.”

“Yeah I kind of got side tracked with something else.”

“Mind filling me in?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Really, because that dozen box of donuts says otherwise.”

Alex looked at her sister and flat out said it. “I was out with Kelly Olsen.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “Kelly Olsen, James’ sister.”

“Yeah. We just met up by accident and our talking led to one thing which led to another. Kara, I kissed her last night.”

“Oh, wow, this um, wow.”

“I know, I know, I know it’s wrong, it’s so wrong. I mean she’s James’ sister and, and, I don’t know. After that I invited her over to my place.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. We didn’t do anything, nothing like that. All we did was have dinner and talk.”

“So it was casual.”

“Pretty much. Kara, it’s strange. We haven’t known each other that long but it feels so natural. I haven’t felt like that in a long time.”

“And it’s with James’ sister.”

“It’s weird right?”

“No, no of course not.” Alex gave Kara a knowing look. “Okay well maybe a little but Alex we can’t help who we fall for. It just happens.”

“I guess.”

“So are you two like-,”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure what we are.”

“Don’t you think you ought to find out?”

“I wouldn’t even know where to start. I haven’t done this sort of thing in a while. You know for a short time it was just casual dates or one night stands but Kara, this is different. It feels different.”

“You must really like her.”

Alex couldn’t help but smile, “yeah I do.”

Kara smiled back, “Then I’m happy for you. Whichever way this thing goes I’ve got your back, always. Though to start you might want to first start by asking her out. I mean now I know you two had last night but maybe an actual date might actually be in the cards if it’s what you really want.”

“So a date, god that makes it feel so high school.”

“Well you’ve got to start somewhere.”

Alex nodded.

*****

It was a slow day at the DEO. Now after having gotten it back things were starting to run smoothly again. J’onn was back in command the way it should have been all along. It’s not that Alex didn’t mind the extra responsibility, she was just ready to take things slower for a while and her position as J’onns second allowed her that leeway.

“Hey, Brainy,” Alex whispered, “about what you saw last night-,”

“Saw what? Nia Nal and I saw nothing.”

Alex smiled, “Thanks.”

Alex walked away from him and pulled out her cell phone. She opened up the text messaging box and found a file that was already for Kelly where they’d shared many text messages prior. 

‘Plans this afternoon?’ she asked.

‘No why,’ Kelly responded quickly.

‘Late lunch?’

‘Sure.’

‘Great. Pick you up around 3.’

‘Sounds perfect.’

Smiling, Alex put away her phone and got back to work. 

*****

Alex couldn’t wait for three p.m. to roll around. Though she kept herself busy it felt like the day was going ever so slowly. She wished time would go by quicker. Even Kara seemed to notice how anxious her sister was.

“You okay,” Kara asked halfway through the day.

“Yeah, fine.”

“Really, because it looks like you’re about to leap off a tall building and normally that’s my job.”

“I asked Kelly out.”

Kara’s eyes widened, “You did.”

“Well sort of. I mean it was just through a text but still.”

“Yeah still, that’s great Alex.”

“It is?”

“Absolutely. It also explains why you’ve been so anxious this whole afternoon.”

“I haven’t been that anxious.”

“Alex if anxiety was actually a person it would be standing right beside you.”

“Do you think other people have noticed?”

“Probably but it’s no one’s business. Hey it’s going to be fine, you’re going to be fine. You just need to relax. You said it was easy last night right? So just treat it like that again.”

“You’re right and besides this is no big deal right? We’re just going in as two friends hanging out.”

“Well it’s a bit more than that.” Alex gave her a look, “Fine, fine, just two friends.”

“So any idea on where you’re taking her?”

Alex only smiled having had something in mind.

*****

James looked up from his desk as he stood up and then heard the door to his office open. “Kell, hey, I was just about to call you. I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat.”

“Actually I can’t. I’ve made other plans.”

“Okay well that’s cool.”

“I’ve got a lunch date with Alex Danvers,” Kelly flat out said.

James had to do a double take, “Alex, Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister?”

“Is there another one, yes Alex Danvers.”

“Wow certainly didn’t see that one coming.”

“Please don’t judge me right now, James. I don’t need that right now.”

“No, I’m not judging I’m just surprised that’s all. Is that why you missed out on game night?”

“Why would you ask that?”

“Well it’s just that Alex didn’t show either. At first I thought she just got held up with something. It never occurred to me that you two were together.”

“We have become friends.”

“Yeah but still. Guess I just never thought about it though everything makes sense now after last night. So you two are dating now?”

“I don’t know I guess. We’re still trying to figure things out.”

“But this is a lunch date?”

“If you want to call it that. We haven’t exactly put a label on it yet. Alex Danvers, wow, really didn’t see that one coming.”

“It’s easy with her, James. I haven’t felt like this in a long time so I think it’s worth pursuing.”

“Hey I’m all for it. I’m not going to push away every girl I disapprove of.”

“Really because you’ve done that before.”

“Well this time it’s different.”

“Why because it’s Alex?”

“Yes because it’s Alex. I mean sure it’s going to take some time to get used to but Alex is great. I say go for it.”

“Thank you, not that I need your permission.”

James went over and hugged his sister. “Love you, Kell.”

“Okay, okay I think that’s enough,” she said as she tried to break free. “But seriously you’re okay with this?”

“I’m okay with it as long as you’re happy.”

“Thanks, James.”

*****  
Exactly at three o’clock Alex picked up Kelly from her apartment. She was still new to the area and just getting settled. She would start her new job at the VA in a week.

“You ready to go?” Alex asked.

“All set,” Kelly replied locking up.

They drove across town to a local restaurant called McGee’s. It was a casual establishment with bright windows on the top floor of a high rise. Still on the clock Alex opted for an unsweet tea and Kelly had the same. They ordered their food and as they waited they participated in light conversation.

Kelly and Alex told each other of past work experiences but soon that kind of got boring.

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about work,” said Alex.

“I completely agree,” Kelly replied. “Guess I’ll start. So I sort of told James about us. I know it’s probably too early for us to even be outing ourselves to anyone and I know we didn’t even discuss it with each other and maybe we should have I just thought he should know before he found out another way.” Alex couldn’t help but laugh. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing it’s just that I told Kara about us this morning too.”

“How did she take it?”

“You first.”

“Surprisingly James was okay with it. I mean I think it weirds him out that I’m dating one of his best friends but he’ll get over that. You’re turn.”

“Kara can be jubilant so she was more than okay with this. I think it’s going to be weird for her too, though but she’ll come around easily.”

So tell me about your sister. Having a sibling that’s adopted that must not have been easy.”

“Oh trust me, it wasn’t. It might not seem like it now but back then we didn’t exactly get along. I don’t know if James has told you the story.”

“Not really. He likes to keep things close to the vest when it comes to his friend’s privacy.”

Alex smiled a little. “Yeah I suppose he does.” She was grateful that he hadn’t outed Kara then when it came to her past so Alex was able to take over and give the typical party line when it came to people not knowing the secret. “Well Kara’s parents died in a fire when she was twelve,” which was basically the cliff-notes version of the truth. “I was fourteen when she came to live with us and believe me it wasn’t easy. She was way smarter than me which sucked and so good at all of these other things that it made me feel insecure at times. We pretty much hated each other but I guess it was understandable. I mean here we were, teenagers forced to live together and it was hard on Kara since she missed her family. I would hear her crying sometimes or she’d have these bad nightmares. If it wasn’t me trying to get her through it, it was our mom. We found our momentum after a while. There was this case we worked on.”

“A case?”

“Yeah. A friend of ours, well more a friend of Kara’s got murdered. We ended up solving it.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. Definitely one of the most craziest moments in our lives and we had plenty.”

“You know you mention your mom a lot but I haven’t heard you mention your dad.”

Alex looked down and perfect timing too as their food had arrived. She waited until the waitress was gone before looking up at Kelly.

“I’m sorry,” said Kelly, “maybe I’m out of line with that one.”

“No it’s okay. He’s just a little difficult to talk about. He left us right around the time Kara came around. I used to blame her for him leaving. It was pretty much my mom who raised us after he left. As a scientist he worked with some heavy top secret kind of projects. He came back a couple years ago but he just wasn’t the same. None of us were I guess. Still, I think there was that kid in me that was hoping for my dad to still be my dad you know?”

Kelly nodded. “So did he stick around?”

“I wish. He got into some trouble and he left again. I honestly have no idea where he is.”

“Have you tried to find him?”

“I’ve thought about it but then I think what’s the point. He’s just going to end up disappointing me again so I’d rather not deal with that pain all over again.”

“Well hey at least that’s one thing we have in common. We were both raised by single mom’s.”

Alex let out a small laugh, “Yeah. What about you, having James as a brother that must not have been easy. He’s so serious all the time. ”

“Well that’s pretty much him. He gets it after our dad. On the times he was there for me he could always be overly protective. I think it’s because he had to become the man of the house. He was always making sure I got to school on time, making sure my grades were okay, all of the stuff you’d expect especially when my mom wasn’t around.”

“Well that pretty much sums up my relationship with Kara. It was always my job to look after her. It got frustrating at times.”

“It certainly takes on a different form as you get older doesn’t it?”

“Yeah it really does.”

After their lunch was over Alex drove Kelly to the VA where she would be having a meeting later with her new department before she was scheduled to go in next week.  
“Hey Alex,” Kelly said as they sat in the car. “What was this, it was great but I mean I just have to know because I don’t want signals to get crossed.”

Alex leaned over and kissed Kelly gently. “Does that answer your question?”

“Sort of.”

Alex bit her lip, “sort of hu? Well then I think we can pretty much call this our first lunch date. Hopefully it won’t be the last.”

“Definitely won’t be the last. Although I think maybe tomorrow we should go on another date, a real one. Say seven o’clock? I’m still new here so you pick the place.”

“Sounds good.”

Alex and Kelly kissed one final time before she got out of the car.

“See you later,” said Kelly.

“Yeah, see ya.”

Alex waited for Kelly to go inside before driving off.

*****

“Jesus,” Alex said later that same night when she found her sister in her apartment, “Couldn’t you at least have knocked?”

“I did. You weren’t home yet so I used the window.”

“Haven’t we talked about those boundaries? What if someone saw you.”

“Relax, relax, no one saw me. So, how did it go?”

“I kissed her again,” Alex told Kara.

“Again, wow. Then the date went good.”

“Since you’re putting a label on it, yes it was a date.”

“See I knew it.”

“She told James.”

“Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah I am. I mean he was bound to find out eventually right. And it’s no different than me telling you. It’s not going to be weird is it? I mean me dating his sister.”

“Only if you want it to be.”

“I don’t mean between me and Kelly, I mean between the four of us. I know you and he had a thing back then so I don’t want things to be awkward.”

“Oh please that was ages ago. We’re way past it. Alex, Kelly makes you happy. You know that’s all I ever want so if the four of us have to sit at the same dinner table then it’s no big deal. We’re all friends only now our siblings are dating each other. Alex, it’s okay I promise.”

“Good that you feel that way because we’re going out tomorrow night.”

Kara smiled, “I’m glad. You deserve another chance with someone you really care about.” Alex smiled back, “Now come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“Back to my place. We haven’t had a real sister night, just the two of us.”

“Lead the way,” Alex said as they made the way out of the apartment, Alex closing up behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the fic and stay tuned for more.


End file.
